The Partner Test
by Hannah Melto
Summary: If you've heard of the boyfriend test then you know the trial Soul Eater Evens is about to undergo for his meister Maka. Soul/Maka


**The Partner Test**

**::Spoiler alert:: this is based off the end of the manga series, with some slight reference to it. Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

It was a bright day in Death City, unusually bright and not really all that hot. The perfect day to… Sleep in, in the opinion of Soul Eater Evans. Though the idea sounded like heaven, just sleeping in and lounging around all day, he could hear his meister in the kitchen and she sounded unusually chipper. His curiosity peaked he rose out of bed, his feet meeting with the cold wood floor, and shuffled his way into the kitchen.

" Good morning Soul! Wow you're actually awake! I was about to come in and wake you."

" Better you than that cat… where is the damn thing."

" Sleeping at the foot of my bed, she had a long night I guess." Maka shrugged and continued whistling, a little off key but it was the idea behind it that soul enjoyed.

" What's got you so perky?"

" No clue, just woke up feeling a bit refreshed. Oh also befor I forget we need to go shopping this friday."

" Ehh.. ok whatever." Maka, who had been making omelets, slid one over to Soul who immediately dug in. After the first few bites settled his hunger he slowed down and watched maka fly about the apartment out of the corner of his eye. Though she did look a bit concerned coming out of the bathroom before she added something to the list. Probably toothpaste. Maka was always on about how they needed the shit.

" Oh right! I got a call from Kid, we have an assignment after classes today."

" Man why do we still have to even go to classes, seriously. How much more better can we get."

" You can never stop learning Soul, besides we are sitting in on a new teacher and evaluating them."

" Huh.. so whats the mission?"

" Kishin Egg appeared outside of town, Kid wants us to take it down."

" I can't seem to get used to that dude being in charge. He completely flipped shit about the clouds in deaths office last time I went to visit him. I think as far as being Deaths weapon its not gonna happen with him. So you're kinda stuck with me." Soul flashed a grin at Maka who looked a little red in the face.

" Apparently so."

Ugh… class was soooo boring! Ox teaching was almost worse than Professor Stein, It was nauseating. Soul also had the disadvantage of not being able to nap, unless he wanted to be killed by Maka for setting a bad example ( also he was forced to stand) Speaking of which, where was she? From what he could tell Tsubaki and Maka were talking at the door. They both vanished for a few minutes and then Tsubaki returned, returning to her place standing by Soul.

" Hey Tsubaki, where did maka go?" Soul said in a well hidden whisper.

" Oh, I took her to the nurse."

" WHAT WHY?"

Dead silence filled the classroom as everyone, including a rather pissed off Ox looked back at him.

" S-sorry. Please continue." He gestured, and Ox started up again. Soul turned to Tsubaki and whispered again. " So why is Maka in the nurse?"

" She is just feeling a little… ill. Don't worry she will be just fine for the mission after class, she just needs to rest."

" 'Fine' my ass…"

After class and another apology to Ox, Soul quickly made his way to the Nurses office, just as he was turning the corner he could see Maka exiting.

" Yo Maka! You ok?"

" Yes Soul I'm fine. You ready for the mission."

" I guess, if you're ready for it."

The fight was intense, their first mission in a while and it seemed like forever. It was probably only a few months. Though they had been training a lot of the missions went to the new recruits which kinda pissed soul off that he wouldn't be fighting as much, he missed it. In exchange though they got the worst baddies another thing Soul didn't like. Not because he wasn't up to the challenge but because of Maka's safety. An easy mission ment a garantie walk away, this guy was tricker. Sporadic movements charged everywhere making it hard to block. Maka was doing ok but soul noticed a cut that seemed to be pretty deep, or at least he assumed it was hidden by her skirt. He could see the blood trickle down her leg and the idea of her being hurt really pissed him off.

" Maka.. lets resonate and kick his ass."

" Soul, you really wanna go all out on this guy? I can take him."

" Maka you're already exhausted and I can see the pain in your face.. Resonate with me so we can beat this asshole and go home."

" Alright…. SOUL RESONATE!"

Soul has never told maka but he always found resonation kinda relaxing. Even without entering his 'Soul Room' everything seemed to quite. All outside noises vanished. With a breath they would fully Resonate and Soul would feel everything in Maka, though he never asked if it was the other way around, he assumed not because that kinda thing is usually what she would talk about. Sure they both share thoughts but soul could for a moment feel her cuts, warmth of sun on her skin, the tickling of the hairs on her neck or the brush of her skirt. He could feel everything…. every…. wait…

OH FUCK WHAT IS WITH THE PAIN. Oh man this isn't some cut, it felt like the whole area under Souls stomach was being crushed and stretched at the same time He writhed in pain. Then he felt something… trickling down his leg, wait that wasn't a cut OH MAN… SHIT… SHIT SHIT SHIT. Why the FUCK does she never tell him these things! Here they were, in the middle of a fight, and she was fighting with her time of the month! Does she even notice?!

Apparently the Kishin was slayed and its egg lay floating in the air, the pain Soul felt was gone, replaced with a slight embarrassment. He looked over at Maka who looked tired and completely out of it. She looked as though she were gonna faint. Soul grabbed her and pulled one of her arms over his shoulder to support her. He then reached for the Kishin egg and was about to take a bite…. WAIT..

" MAKA… wake up! Am I still supposed to eat these things? Maka please wake up what the frig do I do with this stupid thing."

Maka simply let her head fall on Souls shoulder, she was totally out of it.

Crap.

Soul tied his jacket around her waist before hopping on his motorcycle, putting her on his lap and throwing the Egg into the side compartment on his bike. The two then riding off for home.

Once home Soul carefully wiped off the sleeping girls leg, setting some towels down on the couch before laying her down into them. Walking to the kitchen he looked at the weird floating Kishin Egg in his hand. What should he do with it. Looking around the kitchen he opted for the freezer, ripping the door open, shoving the soul inside and then slamming it shut. Soul looked back to his meister for a moment.

" Man I hope she has her supplies." His eyes turned back to the fridge and the shopping list, crap thats right,they were low on food. But scribbled at the bottom was a thing that made Souls stomach drop… " Girl supplies." Shit… Soul knew what that meant. Grabbing a different jacket soul charged out the door.

At the store he grabbed anything he could think of, tampons, pads, painkillers, Icecream (strawberry with chocolate, makes fav) and a book that looked kinda interesting. Soul shrugged off the giggles from teenage boys, a few years ago that would have been him, but not today.

" Oh for your girlfriend?"

" Uhh.. no.. my meister."

" Oh well, Im sure there is a test for that too."

" Test?"

" Yeah, the boyfriend test. What a guy will do for you if you're 'Aunt flo' is visiting"

" And I pass?"

" Sure do.. Well, usually its just chocolate Ice Cream and a movie. Also I suggest a hot water bottle for her when you get home."

" R-right. Thanks."

" You're welcome! Have a good day!"

Arriving home Soul could hear the shower running. Looking at the couch he noticed the towels were gone as well as the person. She must have woken up and hopped in the shower. Soul put away the Ice Cream and left the book on her bed before walking over to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

" Hey Maka, can I come In, I need to grab something."

" Sure.. All clear."

Sure enough he entered and Maka was hidden behind the shower curtain.

" Hey, where were you just now?"

" Out." Soul Set down the toilet lid and set the tampons, pads and painkillers on top.

" Out where?"

" No where important." Soul finished, leaving. He went over to the kitchen grabbing the hot water bottle and filling it with water. Leaving it to run over and get warmed up he crashed on the couch.

" Hey Soul." Maka's head came poking out of the shower in nothing but a towel. At least thats what Soul guessed, he didn't want to really get a bloody nose again tonight. There was enough blood in this situation.

" Yeah…"

" Did… you go out and buy me girl stuff."

" Mmmhhh hmm." Soul replied tiredly.

" How did.. you know?"

" Soul Resonation." he decided not to talk about the blood down the leg thing. " I also got you Ice Cream and a book, and there is a hot water bottle that should be ready by now."

Soul sat up to see Maka in her pajamas sitting on the edge of the couch looking at him. She leaned over giving him a little peck on the cheek.

" Thank you Soul. You know, you'd make a great boyfriend."

Soul felt his face heat up but he did his best to play it off.

" H-ha.. like thats news? I'm gonna head off to bed. Im bushed."

" Good night soul."

" Yeah Yeah, night Maka." Soul lazy waved keeping his face forward to hide his burning cheeks. Funny how he wasn't embarrassing doing the deed, but the prize was the hard thing he couldn't handle. He shut his door, taking a few steps before falling into his bed. He would do it again in a heartbeat, anything for his meister. I guess that means he does pass the 'Partner' Test.

" SOUL, WHY IS THERE A KISHIN EGG IN THE FREEZER?"

" Ah shit."

**Dedicated to my pal Zoetrope, Inspiring ships since 1991.**

**This was kinda rushed cause I just spammed it out, so sorry for that. Its also been a while sence ive writen Soul/Maka so I thought I would do more of an excersize first. **


End file.
